War of the Obliteration
by The Three and a Half
Summary: AUOC. Supreme Kai has called the Universe's strongest warriors for a fight to the total Obliteration. Drawn against his will, Terran is Summoned with the Saiyans to a fight he does not desire. Does he stand a chance against over a dozen Super Saiyans? RR


**_War of the Obliteration_**

**Alternate Universe Characteristics: I have basically throw out the original storyline and history, keeping only the characters, and the concept of Otherworld. The fusion characters are now considered separate induviduals.**

_In an alternate universe, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks were killed by an unnamed, rampaging man long before they attained the legendary power of Super Saiyans, and the Dragonballs do not exist. Sent to the Otherworld, the four of them accepted their new situations and came to terms with their deaths. King Yemma was impressed by their fighting prowess and employed them as a security force to maintain order over the unruly souls of HFIL._

_One such soul was a being named Frieza, who had reigned considerable terror in the realm of the living, until he was killed by a being Frieza refused to speak of except as "the golden monster". For his crimes, Frieza was sentenced to Obliteration; the destruction of a soul, which would then be sent to the Afterlife to be judged by God. Frieza escaped HFIL and took refuge on one of the planets of Otherworld. Goku was sent to confront Frieza and carry out the Obliteration. Frieza was terribly powerful and nearly Obliterated Goku instead. In a moment of desperation, Goku became a Super Saiyan and Obliterated Frieza, who screamed with terror about another golden monster. _

_Vegeta and Trunks quickly attain the power of Super Saiyan while carrying out the Obliteration of Android 13. With the two new Super Saiyans assisting Goku, they Obliterated Android 13._

_Finally, Gohan, immortalized in his teenage body by his death, struggles with Goku to unleash his Super Saiyan potential. After many years of intensive training in Otherworld, Gohan successfully awakens his Super Saiyan powers. As his first assignment, he is sent to carry out the Obliteration of an especially powerful soul named Cell, recently deceased at the hands of an unknown power in the realm of the living. All four Super Saiyans are sent, but Goku insists that Gohan be first allowed to fight Cell alone. The others are resistant, even as Goku explains that Gohan has power that can only be unlocked by someone like Cell. Gohan decides to fight and, sure enough, Cell forced him to be the first to achieve the power of a Super Saiyan 2. Gohan Obliterates Cell. _

_Over the centuries, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks also achieve the level of Super Saiyan 2, and Goku even surpasses it to become a Super Saiyan 3._

_However, the Supreme Kai is wary of such powers like that of the Super Saiyans. Everyone one thousand years, he sends out a pulse of energy that resonates with peoples' energy levels throughout the Universe and Otherworld. Should a being trigger a resonance more powerful than the Supreme Kai's level of acceptence, the pulse will immidiately transport the being to Otherworld where the Supreme Kai forces all of the universe's strongest warriors to fight each other to the Obliteration. The last man standing, must then agree to work as Supreme Kai's personal warrior or be Obliterated. Wary of the Super Saiyans running around Otherworld, he decides it is time for the War of the Obliteration to begin once again. The pulse is sent out and now the strongest in the universe are drawn together for the ultimate showdown. _

Goku sat at a table, stuffing his face with a large bowl of noodles. It hadn't been a very eventful day. He had been sent to HFIL to quell a minor disturbance being caused the Ginyu Force. Again. Those bozos were always atempting one kind of crazy escape after another. They hadn't been particularly demented while they had been alive, so they were sent to Otherworld's HFIL to wait until the Afterlife sent for them.

Unless a soul became uncontrolable, all unrepentent souls came to Otherworld after death. Good souls were allowed to skip Otherworld altogether and proceed to the Afterlife. However, powerful souls, such as Goku, were given the option of staying in Otherworld to assist in the containment of the corrupt souls in HFIL. Once a soul made the choice to stay in Otherworld, they were bound to that choice forever. They would stay until they were either Obliterated in the line of duty or until Judgement Day arrived where all souls, living and dead, would be judged and taken to the Afterlife.

Goku would probably be here until Judgement Day. His Super Saiyan powers had grow so much that he had not had a good life-and-Obliteration struggle in centuries. In fact, nothing had been much of a challenge since he and his fellow Super Saiyans had been sent to handle the Majin Buu job. That guy had been tough; nearly Oliterated all four of them. Goku had managed to pull off a victory by ascending to Super Saiyan 3 at the last minute.

Suddenly, a powerful wind erupted from his body. "G'hey!" he exclaimed as the entire room was trashed as he unwillingly transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 for a single instant. Then the power faded and Goku was left in the middle of a huge shitstorm, utterly baffled. "What in the world? I don't recall trying to transform into a Super Saiyan 3."

He was startled again as a tingling sensation spread throughout his body, just like it did when he was about to use Instant Transmission. "G'hey!" he said again as he vanished into thin air.

----

"Do you clowns have any idea how much trouble you're in for making me come down here?" Vegeta growled at the cowering clump of souls in front of him. "You want to end up like the Ginyu Force, do you? Well, you won't be ending up like them, I can promise you that," Vegeta sneered, "because I'm not as nice as Kakarot. I'll take you to the brink of Obliteration so you can wave at your old boss. You remember what happened to Frieza, don't you?"

One of the souls spat defiantly and smirked. "Yeah, we remember that it wasn't _you _who beat him, Vegeta! Wasn't it your buddy, Kakarot?"

Vegeta was about to reply with a swift kick that would knock this smartass out for the next three decades, but instead, his body exploded into Super Saiyan 2, blowing the troublesome souls everywhere. They all scrambled and ran away, promising to behave for the rest of Eternity, screaming in terror. The sight of Super Saiyan Vegeta instilled the fear of God in any corrupt soul these days.

Almost as quickly as it came, the power faded and Vegeta stood very still. _What in the hell was that? _he wondered. _I should have more than enough control to prevent something like that. _A tingling sensation was spreading throughout his body, just like when that clown, Kakarot, used the Instant Transmission tecnique to teleport them somewhere.

Growling with annoyance, Vegeta vanished.

----

Gohan sat under a tree, reading a book. He was a young teenage boy in body, though he was well over five hundred years old. Long ago, when they had still been alive, Gohan and his father, Goku, had been killed by a large, menacing man. He couldn't recall the details very well anymore. All he remembered was that they had been…somewhere…and that Vegeta and Trunks had been there as well.

They had been doing…something…but the large man had appeared out of nowhere. Gohan remembered that none of them had been able to use energy attacks or super strength back then. They had just been regular saiyans; stronger than humans, but otherwise, just as weak.

Vegeta had been the first to die, Gohan was pretty sure about that. Gohan had been in the room when the man first appeared, destroying things like a large gorilla. Vegeta had appeared and attacked the man, but somehow, the man had knocked Vegeta away easily. Then the man shot something and it hit Vegeta. There was a large explosion and Vegeta was gone.

Next, Trunks and Goku had appeared and Goku had attacked, but he was also stopped by the man. Then he had sent a stream of fire at Trunks; Gohan remembered that it had been fire because he could still recall Trunks' anguished screams as he had been consumed by the flames.

Then the man stomped over to his father, who was helpless on the ground. The man said something, then crushed Goku's neck. What happened next, Gohan recalled with perfect clarity; something he had never told his father or the other two saiyans.

Gohan had not been killed by the large man, as they had all assumed. Instead, his saiyan heritage had stirred and he had briefly tapped into the power of a Super Saiyan, though he had not deduced this until his father had transformed against Frieza. He had ripped that man to pieces! Terrified at what he had done, he had run away from wherever they had been.

Everything that happened after that was extremely fuzzy. The only other thing he remembered from his time among the living was that he had been killed by two people of unusual strength. He wished he could remember more, but it had just been too long ago.

The book flew out of his hands and the tree was uprooted as power exploded from Gohan like it hadn't done since he fought Cell. He was propelled to his feet by the sudden power-up and he stood on the ground as his power continued to swell to frightening proportions; more powerful than he had ever let them grow before! _No! I have to stop! I can't let myself keep going like this! _

The golden aura continued to rage and expand. Gohan yelled with the effort of containing the power, but it refused to be suppressed. _Stop it! Stop it! _His eyes were glowing a dull red and his hair was fading from golden blonde to dirty white. "_STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!" _he roared until his throat threatened to shread itself to ribbons. At last, the power receded, though Gohan knew that it wasn't because he had managed to suppress it on his own.

He collapsed to ground, panting from the effort of futilely trying to stop his inexplicable power up. A tingling sensation spread throughout his body as if his dad were using the Instant Transmission. Concentrating on getting his breathing under control, Gohan felt himself vanish to…somewhere.

----

Trunks sat on his bed, still in full saiyan battle armor after a day of patrolling HFIL. Things were peaceful in Otherworld. It seemed that the days of the overwhelmingly twisted souls had finally ended. Trunks hadn't feared for his existence in nearly a hundred years.

He enjoyed his job. He firmly believed in maintaining order and having the power to sudue any chaos that tried to emerge from HFIL gave him a sense of purpose. It almost seemed like there was a reason he had died before he could experience the joys of living. He occasionally questioned whether he should have continued to the Afterlife instead of sticking around Otherworld, but such thoughts were pointless now. The only way of getting there now was through Obliteration, and Trunks wasn't so eager that he couldn't wait it out until Judgement Day.

He stood up, intending to take a shower, but before he could take three steps, his full Super Saiyan power erupted from his body, catching him totally unawares. The room became a whirlwind of debris and the walls cracked and split under the stresses being placed on them.

Just as quickly as it came, the power calmed and Trunks stood anxiously in the center of what had once been a very clean room. Then he felt a tingling sensation and gasped as he felt himself vanish into the void.

----

The time for Supreme Kai's tournament had come. The Pulse had spread across the universe, causing every being's energy to rise to its fullest extent. For nearly every being, however, their energy was so little and insignificant that they did not even notice a change, and were left alone, unaware that anything had happened.

However, there were always a few who had energy strong enough to cause a noticeable disturbance when the Pulse resonated with them. For those few, the Pulse embued them with a specific energy that would be drawn to its opposite, which was located in the Otherworld tournament realm. The noteworthy few would be drawn along with the energy to the arena where Supreme Kai would have them Obliterate each other, doing his dirty work for him.

A fairly large crowd had shown up today; larger than any Summoning had ever gathered before. Supreme Kai surveyed the warriors before him. As expected, King Yemma's prize foursome was here; the Super Saiyan Quadron. Goku and Vegeta, and their sons, Gohan and Trunks. Also here were two other Super Saiyans he had been keeping tabs on; two fighters named Gotenks and Vegito. There was also a group of beings the Supreme Kai did not immidately recognize, but they appeared to be saiyans as well. He briefly scanned their minds and learned that they were called Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Bardock, and- well, well, a saiyan named Broly.

Supreme Kai learned from scanning this man's mind that _he _was the fearsome power that had been sending so many souls to Otherworld a few centuries ago, including the notorious Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu. When had this Broly died? _Interesting. He does not know how he died. Slaughtered from behind? That must mean whoever was strong enough to kill _him _must be here right now. I wonder which one of them did it? _

Ah yes, and standing off on his own, as usual, was Supreme Kai's currently reigning champion; yet another Super Saiyan named Gogeta. Was everyone here really a saiyan? He noted that Gogeta was still in his Super Saiyan form. Now that he thought back on it, had he _ever _seen Gogeta as something other than a Super Saiyan? The others were content to remain normal unless required, but Gogeta always remained as a Super Saiyan for some reason.

It was then that Supreme Kai took notice of a lone figure leaning heavily against the stadium wall, obviously disoriented from the effects of the Pulse. He quickly scanned the surface of this stranger's mind and was surprised that he was a human from a planet called "Isia." Even more interesting, this one was still alive! Now that was a rare thing. The last time a Living One had been worthy of this tournament had been when Gogeta had first appeared and he had even been killed in that very tournament, but not Obliterated.

With regards to _this _tournament, however, he better get things moving along before all these mighty saiyans started to get restless.

----

Terran staggered against a wall that had, fortuneately, been there to catch him. _What the hell? Where am I?_

There were others here as well. All of them were men and all of them had jet black hair, with the exception of one who had vibrant yellow hair. One of them was glaring at him with obvious dislike, though Terran could not for the life of him figure out what he could have possibly done, having gotten here less than a minute ago.

Before anything else could happen, a loud, condescending voice rang out from a tower on the other side of what appeared to be a gigantic tournament-style arena.

"You are all probably wondering why you are here," the bellowing voice said. "You are here to kill each other. It's as simple as that. I am the Supreme Kai, Lord Master of the Otherworld. I have brought you here because you all show exceptional strength and power. For obvious reasons, I cannot allow so many potential threats run around Existence, so it is now time to send you to the Afterlife."

A hard looking man with tall black hair stepped forward challengingly. "And just why should we cater to your cowardice and do your dirty work for you?"

"You will do it," Supreme Kai replied, "because if you refuse to enter the tournament, I will send out another Pulse like the one that brought you here, only this time, your power level will continue to resonate violently until your souls are Obliterated. Make no mistake, Vegeta, you are not a threat to me yet, which is why I am doing this now."

"What about the last one standing?" a large, bald giant said.

"The winner of this tournament will get to exsist as my personal warrior, carrying out my assignments and wishes."

"Better than nothing," the giant muttered.

"Are there any rules to this tournament, or shall we just begin?" the man named Vegeta asked mockingly.

"The rules are simple," Supreme Kai announced. "First off, it will be single elimination rounds until one man is left as the champion, and that man is the winner. Each match will start in this arena you see before you, but once begun, the fight can occur anywhere you please with no ring outs, no disqualifications, and no surrendering. It is a fight to the Obliteration. Seeing as how there is a living competitor among us today, I shall explain the how a being is Obliterated."

The other fighters all began searching for the competitor without a halo and soon all eyes were staring at Terran, making him feel accutely nervous.

"When a person dies in the realm of the living," Supreme Kai's voice continued, "his soul is sent either to Otherworld or to the Afterlife. All souls will eventually reach the Afterlife if they are sent to Otherworld, but it usually takes millions of years before they are processed. However, if a soul is destroyed while in Otherworld, the soul is immidiately retrieved by the Afterlife and it is judged at that time and sent to either Heaven or Hell, based on how it behaved in Otherworld. In this tournament, it is a fight to the Obliteration: a fight for your very soul's existence. Dead warriors only have one chance; if they die, they are Obliterated. Living warriors get two chances: your living body, then your soul. If you die twice, you are Obliterated. Any questions?" Terran shook his head. "Alright, then. Let the War of the Obliteration commence!"

_**Author's Note**__: First off, even though it goes against my grain to ask, but I would really appriciate reviews for this story. The reason I would like to see plenty of reviews, good or bad, is because I am also writing a purely original story, which is where Terran is from, incidenetally, and so if this fanfic story is not going to do well, I'd rather learn early on and devote more time to my original story if that is the case. By the way, the idenity of the three mystery killers that killed the four saiyans is not relevant to the story and will not be revealed. Just know that they are not the Androids or any other character from DBZ._


End file.
